1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package structures, and more particularly, to a package structure of a fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, as people are paying more and more attention on privacy protection, many high-end electronic products are equipped with identification systems to improve data security. Therefore, research and development of identification systems are becoming increasingly important in electronic industries.
Generally, a high-end electronic product can be equipped with a biological identification device such as a fingerprint identification device or a face identification device. Currently, fingerprint identification devices are the most widely used devices since such devices facilitate to meet the miniaturization requirement of electronic products. Fingerprint identification devices are divided into optical fingerprint identification devices that can optically scan fingerprint patterns and silicon fingerprint identification devices that can detect faint electrical charges in fingerprint patterns.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional package structure 1 of a fingerprint sensor. Referring to FIG. 1, the package structure 1 has: a substrate 10 having a plurality of first conductive pads 101; a sensing chip 11 having a finger swipe sensing area 110 and a plurality of second conductive pads 111; and an encapsulant 12 encapsulating the sensing chip 11 and exposing the sensing area 110 of the sensing chip 11.
In particular, the sensing chip 11 is disposed on the substrate 10 and the second conductive pads 111 of the sensing chip 11 are electrically connected to the first conductive pads 101 of the substrate 10 through a plurality of bonding wires 13. The encapsulant 12 is formed on the substrate 10 and seals the bonding wires 13.
However, the surface of the finger swipe sensing area 110 of the sensing chip 11 is easily damaged due to direct contact of fingers with the finger swipe sensing area 110, thus shortening the lifetime of the fingerprint sensor.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a package structure and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.